REALITY
by cloud fox
Summary: recuerdos...son la base del alma, sin ellos ¿que somos?...la historia se convertira en cross over pero sin dejar su trama original, o por lo menos lo fundamental...y el miedo se vuelve parte de nosostros, es mejor enfrentarlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es un fic en el que llevo demasiado tiempo pensando, así que si es parecido o con cosas similares a otros es pura coincidencia.**

**Alexandergodsleyer, escribió un fic con el mismo tipo de narración que yo, pero digo en este momento que la idea principal de este fic es mía y no un plagio como todos creerán .Como él subió primero que yo la historia le debo los derechos de autor.(auque la idea es mía)**

**Como siempre digo RESIDENT EVIL NO ES MIO si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esto si no que seria millonario y hubiera hecho mejores película que las asquerosidades que hicieron..**

**1.- Realidad y ficción**

-¿Cuando debemos saber la diferencia entre realidad y ficción, o mejor dicho ¿sabemos cuando es cada cosa?

No es mucha la gente que se pone a pensar en esto, si no que es muy poca la que de verdad se lo ah preguntado, pero que sacamos con saber la respuesta cuando ni siquiera sabemos cuando estamos en la realidad verdadera.

¿Creen que esta es su verdadera realidad, ¿sabes si este es su verdadero mundo?...De que sirve saberlo si sabes que en ambas nunca vas a ser feliz.

La felicidad… es algo dinámico, quiero decir que es algo que cambia constantemente, pero ¿saben ustedes que es realmente la felicidad, quizás es mejor no saberlo… sino que sentirlo...

En mi realidad las cosas no son como a mi me gustaría que fueran, sin embargo hay cosas que me agradan como hay otras que no.

Mi casa era pequeña, pero muy confortable, allí era donde dormía y comía, la extraño mucho desde que todo comenzó…

Esto empezó un día como cualquier otro, despertándome temprano en la mañana, tomando desayuno, yendo a la escuela, en la cual no es muy grato estar a causa de mis compañeros… ¿Pero de que me sirve recordar todos esos momentos?

Alomejor es por que nunca olvidare esos días en donde estaba en mi verdadero hogar, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?

-¿Este es mi hogar?-….

_-si, lo es.-_

_-_ ¿Y como puedo saber eso?-

-_Tu lo deseaste ¿no?-_

_-_¿Por qué?-

-_la odiabas_-

-¿Qué?-

-_Tu realidad_-

-¡MENTIRA!-

-_Es cierto_-

-No…-

Todo en mi realidad era distinto, no había que estar asustado todo el tiempo…si no fuera por **_ella,_** no estaría vivo. Pero a cambio sacrifique otras vidas, ¿Por qué?.

Bueno ahora ya no puedo arrepentir, ese fue el camino que elegí y todavía creo que elegí bien.

Como entre en esta pesadilla… todavía no me lo explico…pero así empezó todo.

El sonido del helicóptero me despertó rotundamente de mi sueño, estaba con todos los demás miembros del UBCS de UMBRELLA. No se como había llegado hasta ese helicóptero ni mucho menos el como había terminado siendo miembro de ese escuadrón kamikaze.

Pero lo que mucho menos me explicaba era el porque existía ese escuadrón en el mundo si ni siquiera había una corporación llamada UMBRELLA INC .Esa compañía era únicamente de un videojuego (mi favorito).

Mientras yo me hacia todas estas preguntas en un mar de pensamientos, los demás estaban escuchando las ordenes que uno de los superiores les daba. El tipo nos enviaba a rescatar ciudadanos dentro de la ciudad, cosa que me pareció raro así que pregunté a mi compañero de equipo que rayos pasaba.

Me sorprendí y asuste cuando supe que la ciudad estaba en crisis y en toque de queda, iba seguir preguntándole cosas pero repentinamente escuchamos la orden de saltar y comenzar la operación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome la cuerda y rápidamente salte del helicóptero, cayendo tácticamente en medio de la crisis y euforia de la gente que transitaba por ese lugar.

Veía como todos los otros se iban rápidamente en direcciones cruzadas, al parecer iban en equipos de a tres. Yo, como no me movía Salí corriendo rápidamente sin dirección

Aparente.

No me explicaba los que le pasaba a todos, y mucho menos el por que yo estaba hay en un sitio que no conocía y vestido como militar… Todo era un caos en mi cabeza.

Entre en un Hotel que parecía desabitado y lo estaba, así que tome cualquier llave de habitación .Subí por el ascensor y tome la primera habitación del segundo piso .

Estaba desordenada y con un olor muy desagradable, pero no importaba ya que iba a estar hay solo para descansar y aclarar mi mente.

Sentado en la cama empecé a hacer memoria de todo lo que me había sucedido antes de despertar en el helicóptero militar. Solo recordaba que me había sentado frente a la computadora y me había quedado dormido mientras que leía algo de lo de costumbre.

Eso era lo único que recordaba… pensé que esto era un sueño, ojala lo hubiera sido.

Me pellizque el brazo para comprobar si es que estaba soñando o ¿no?. Dolió mucho y al mismo tiempo me sentí un tonto por creer en esas estupideces de niño…me di cuenta que no estaba soñando, si no que estaba en otro lugar. La pregunta era ¿en donde demonios me encontraba?

Para colmo de todo ni siquiera parecía estar en mi ciudad natal o por ultimo en alguna conocida.

Para calmar mis nervios fui lentamente al baño para lavarme la cara y así refrescar mi cabeza, que ya me estaba empezando a doler por tanto pensar.

Mire al espejo y vi mi rostro, pero no era el mismo que recordaba, este se veía mas viejo como si tuviera 20 años o mas. Se notaban algunas arrugas que yo no recordaba así como también una madures que notaba en la mirada…

Mis ropas no eran las mismas que recordaba, estaba vestido con uniforme militar…Iba con pantalón verde de camuflaje, unos guantes para disparar, una polera un poco mas clara que el pantalón junto con una chaqueta negra con el signo de UMBRELLA en la espalda… ¿Qué rayos hacia hay ese símbolo?... ¿Por que estaba vestido así? … la última ropa que recordaba era mi uniforme del colegio…

A pesar de la ropa había algo que pesaba en la chaqueta y que no me había dado cuenta que estaba hay, era una cuchilla de combate de forma recta y con una punta perpendicular hacia la derecha dejando todo filo en la parte recta en la punta, además de tener un mango color plateado, era muy liviana y apta para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero la cuchilla no era lo único que había en la chaqueta negra, en uno de los bolsillos especiales para armamento había dos granadas (de las de forma cilíndrica). No me sorprendí tanto al verlas por que ya me había hecho la idea de que era un soldado… ¿pero por que era un soldado, ¿Por qué sentía que estaba destinado a estar donde estaba?...

A pesar de que había sacado las granadas de la chaqueta igual seguía un poco pesada y estaba seguro que no era por que estaba hecha para igualar a la dureza de una contrabalas. No me equivoque había otra cosa mas, una pequeña radio negra con la frecuencia de la misma escrita al reverso.

La lancé hacia la cama para después tratar de pedir ayuda… ¿ayuda y para que?...No lo sabia pero hablar con alguien me iba a tranquilizar un poco.

En el cinturón del pantalón sentí que había unas cosas molestándome al moverme de izquierda a derecha, revise y note que tenía una pistola enfundada y unos cargadores en el otro extremo del pantalón.

Desenfunde la pistola y la revise minuciosamente.

Era una SIGPRO SP2009 con el signo de UMBRELLA en ella, como era un fanático de las armas la desmonte fácilmente para ver si estaba dañada o le faltaba algo… Era toda de plástico así que era muy fácil manejarla. Revise si tenia balas en el cargador, este estaba lleno con sus quince balas, mas otra en la cámara lista para dispararse.

Al ver de nuevo el pantalón me di cuenta que tenia dos clips mas, con quince balas también y en el pequeño bolso que llevaba en la pierna derecha tenia unas cuantas balas mas sueltas.

Además de los dos clips de pistola tenia en la bandolera, había un cargador con balas OTAN de 5,56mm , estaba al 100 de su carga. ¿Pero por que tendría yo un cargador así? … Fue precisamente en ese instante que recordé que había dejado en la puerta de la habitación mi rifle el cual sostuve todo el tiempo solo por la inercia de no saber donde mierda estaba…

Volví a sentarme en la cama, con más preocupaciones que con la calma que había ido a buscar allí…

Mire hacia la entrada y vi hay "mi" rifle M4A1, levemente inclinado y apoyado en la puerta.

Me recosté en la cama con las manos en mi nuca pensando en el porque estaba en esa maldita ciudad sin saber ni siquiera como se llamaba ni como había llegado allí.

El silencio de las calles era algo perturbador, quería dormir pero tenia un mal presentimiento si lo hacia…

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos no muy fuertes, eso solo significaba una cosa… que no estaba completamente solo como creía…

¿Quién seria la que estaba en el pasillo?...

Lo único que tenía claro que era una chica por que sus pasos no eran muy largos ni tampoco muy cortos como para ser de un niño, además de que no sonaban muy pesados como para ser de chico…

Me levante para ir a preguntar en donde diablos estaba y que estaba pasando en esta desdichada ciudad.

Deje todo sobre la cama y salí al pasillo solo con mi pantalón y la polera con las mangas arremangadas a la altura del codo.

Al levantarme me di cuenta que mi estado físico tampoco era el mismo que recordaba, yo únicamente era delgado y de contextura maceteada (o sea de hombros anchos pero de cuerpo delgado) pero ahora tenia un poco mas de musculatura en el abdomen y brazos, lo que me hizo sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

Cuando abrí la puerta un aire fétido me golpeo la cara, era tanto el hedor a putrefacción que casi vomité al instante pero me retuve, trate de mirar quien andaba a esas altas horas de la noche (eran mas o menos las cinco y media de la madrugada)…

Mire atentamente hacia el lado del ascensor y no había nada ni nadie, solo el rastro de olor putrefacto. Dirigí mí vista hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y note que había una chica de cabello largo parada dos puertas más allá. La llame pero al parecer no me escucho… La volví a llamar, pero ni siquiera reacciono de una forma a lo cual yo entendería que me había escuchado, así que decidí ir por ella para preguntarle personalmente... ¿era extraño ver a alguien en medio de la nada? Eso fue lo único que me pregunte al verla allí parada sin acción alguna.

Fui lentamente hacia su encuentro con un muy mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba pasando…

Antes de salir de la habitación había guardado la cuchilla en la parte trasera de la bandolera de mi cintura, solo por precaución.

A cada paso que me acercaba a ella el olor a muerto y carne podrida se hacia mas fuerte.

- ¡Hey tu!-dije un poco asustado por el movimiento de lado a lado que hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Oye tu, si la chica! –volví a insistir, acercándome un poco mas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte quedándome quieto por un momento…

-¿Me escuchas?- volví a preguntar mientras me acercaba otro poco.

Me puse cerca de su espalda con el cuchillo listo para atacar si era necesario., pero lo único que hice fue volver a insistir.

Mientras mas me acercaba más fuerte era el olor a carne descompuesta y más ganas tenia de vomitar…

-¿Te encuestaras bien?-

-¿Te duele algo?-dije tocándole el hombro por la espalda.

-……!-

Cuando le toque el hombro para ver si estaba bien se dio vuelta rápidamente y se lanzo sobre mí, lanzando mi cuchillo a dos metro de mi posición y dejándome entre la muralla y su mutilada cara…

-¡¿Pero que demonios!-dije tratando de sacarla de encima de mi con la ayuda de mis brazos.

La tenia tomada de los hombros para que no pudiera acercarse a mi cuerpo… no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos.

La chica era un monstruo… lo que alguna vez pudo ser una hermosa chica ahora era un desperpejo humano, tenia la rostro totalmente mutilado y su largo cabello negro lograba ocultárselo un poco pero desde mi posición podía ver claramente sus ojos blancos que no demostraban alma alguna.

Su única prenda era una camisa de dormir, la cual estaba empapada de sangre pero no estaba rota.

Mientras forcejeaba con ella me di cuenta que tenia una única herida en el cuerpo y era un mordisco de "algo" lo que la había dejado en ese estado, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar que era lo que había pasado con ella, tenia que acabarla o ella me acabaría antes…

Tenia miedo… nunca había matado algo o alguien en mi vida(a excepción de insectos y cosas por el estilo)

-¿Por qué la mate?-

-_Por que tenías que hacerlo_-

-¿Y si no lo hubiera Hecho?-

-¿_Estarías vivo_?-

-Pe..pero ella…-

-_Ella ya estaba muerta_-

-Pero todavía reaccionaba-

-_Pero solo sus acciones primarias: comer y moverse_-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí, ¿Por qué?...

-_Tú lo deseaste…_

La batalla para con ella seguía sin tregua aparente hasta que tome la iniciativa y deje de pensar en cosas innecesarias…

Su aliento golpeaba secamente en mi cara sin dejarme respirar tranquilamente, lo que me estaba empezando a alterar innatamente.

Sin dar previo aviso la lance fuertemente contra el suelo, pero la endemoniada, no tardo mucho en incorporarse nuevamente…

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-me dije a mismo.

-Es solo mi imaginación…

-No, esto es la realidad…- dije ya habiendo dado una solución para la pregunta: en donde me encontraba

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

La chica se abalanzo nuevamente, pero ahora en dirección hacia mi hombro izquierdo, pero alcance a reaccionar lanzándome en dirección hacia mi arma en el suelo. La recogí y me puse en guardia rápidamente con la cuchilla apuntando hacia atrás y con el mango hacia delante.

Mi enemigo se abalanzo en contra de mi pierna derecha, pero con un salto hacia atrás esquive su ataque, viendo que había seguido de largo alcancé a conectar una patada en su nuca dejándola así plasmada en el piso. Esto no fue suficiente ya que se estaba levantando de nuevo, fui corriendo hacia ella y la volví a patear solo que ahora fue en las costillas. No contenta con eso se levanto otra vez.

-¿Por qué no te mueres de una puta vez!-dije casi al borde de la locura.

Mis manos y piernas estaban templando por el miedo y por los nervios al tamaña monstruosidad, lo único que me mantenía peleando era la adrenalina.

Ahora fui yo quien se lanzo al ataque encarando a ese monstruo que parecía una chica de mas o menos 15 años… ahora solo le esperaba descansar en paz, por que ya estaba muerta.

Al momento que se levantó ensarte la cuchilla en su cuello empujándola y acorralándola contra la muralla.

-¡MUERE MALDITA PUTA!- dije gritando como un maniático.

La zombi tomo mis manos tratando de librarse de la encrucijada en la cual la tenía pero solo lograba asustarme más y provocar más ira en mí.

-¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE….MUEREEEE!- ya estaba al borde de la locura a causa de la alta adrenalina.

Saque el arma de su cuello y note que todavía seguía viva (por decirlo de algún modo) y comencé a darle estocadas en el pecho y el abdomen… Mi cara y mis manos estaban llenos de sangre, pero no era la mía si no que era de ella, de la que estaba siendo brutalmente acuchillada por mi…

-¿Fui yo quien la mato…?-

-¿_Quien más podría haberlo hecho_?-

-¿fuiste tú?-

-_Yo soy tú _–

-No, yo no soy así…-

-_Acéptalo eres un asesino innato_-

-¿Asesino? –

-Si, tú adoras matar a los demás…-

-MIENTES…-

-_Amas la sangre…-_

-La odio…-

-_Pero no me puedes negar que te encanta verla fluir de los demás…_-

-…..-

-_Adoras la expresión de dolor en la cara de los demás cuando se están desangrando, ¿no?-_

-¿Quien eres?-

-_Soy tu_-

-¿yo?-

Eso trascurría en mi cabeza mientras veía a la niña como se desangraba en el piso, su expresión de dolor me daba asco… pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba…

Regrese a la habitación dejando hay el cadáver de la chica a quien pensaba preguntar donde me encontraba… no lo pregunte pero igual lo supe, no lo quería aceptar pero todos los cabos se estaban uniendo perfectamente.

Al parecer me encontraba en un mundo alterno al mió el cual yo conocía casi tanto como el de donde venia, pero… No se me era posible encontrarle una lógica a esto ¿Cómo podía estar encerrado en un juego de video?

-¿Realmente estoy aquí?-dije con voz sonora.

Las piernas todavía me temblaban y las manos parecían un témpano por que la sangre todavía la tenía congelada. Mi adrenalina todavía estaba muy alta y me hacia estar tenso, tanto eso no era una de mis mayores preocupaciones…

-¿RESIDENT EVIL?... jajaja- reí únicamente por que ni yo mismo me lo creía

No me explicaba el por que de esta expresión pero ese era el único lugar que conocía en donde pasaban todas estas cosas.

Entré en la habitación por la cual había salido, tomé el rifle de asalto de la puerta y cerré esta con llave desde dentro, solo por precaución…

-Helicóptero militar- empecé a nombrar-UBCS-

-Una ciudad aloquecida-seguí…- zombis-

-Umbrella…-

Y algo me saco repentinamente de mis digavaciones era un calendario con la fecha de ese mismo día marcado con un plumón rojo:

-¿Qué…?-

-No pue..de ser…cierto-

Lo que vi casi me saca de mis casillas nuevamente…

-Hoy es 27 de septiembre de 1998-

Eso quería decir varias cosas, primero, que de verdad estaba metido dentro del juego video mas terrorífico de todos los tiempos, segundo, que si estaba de verdad en el video juego tenia que encontrar rápido una salida y/o helicóptero de rescate, tercero, que tenia que descartar la idea de encontrarme con Leon y Cleire por que ellos ya se habían ido de la ciudad (por que el RE2 sucede 2 días antes que el 3) , cuarto, que tenia que darme prisa si quería encontrarme con Jill, por que sin ella no creía poder sobrevivir y salir de esa maldita ciudad , y sexto, que estaba en RACCOON CITY y eso significaba que esa zombi que había matado no era la única de su especie así que tenia que estar preparado para muchos otros como ella mas unas cuantas cosas mas…

-Esto no es un sueño… pero ¿por que estoy aquí?-

-¿Como llegue?

-_Por que tú quisiste…-_

Mi cabeza cada vez estaba mas confundida… No sabia que tenia que hacer y menos lo que era posible de hacer, ya que este no era un videojuego en donde podía corre infinitamente, tampoco podía estar seguro que los zombis no eran lo único que estaba caminando por esa ciudad maldita…

-Tendré que escapar de alguna forma u otra- me dije

Sabiendo que si salía de esa habitación tendría que enfrentar cuanta abominación existía en esa desdichada ciudad.

Tampoco me podía quedar mucho tiempo en la habitación…

Tenía dos opciones:

-Quedarme hay hasta que alguna cosa sorprendentemente pasara, un Helicóptero o algo así pudiera sacarme de hay… Eso nunca sucedería.

- Buscar a Jill y seguir su Historia… La pregunta era ¿en donde diablos se encontraba ella en estos momentos?

Como iba a saber yo como encontrarla si no conocía la ciudad, mas que por algunos sectores que me sabia de memoria…

Que ironía, yo estaba intentando buscar la solución para salir de una ciudad que ni si quiera sabia si estaba o no en ella.

Me senté por un momento, intente tranquilizarme pero solo logre inquietarme más…

Así pasaron casi dos horas en las cuales casi logre conciliar el sueño, no lo logre, pero a cambio me calme hasta el punto de enfriar mi mente y por decirlo de algún modo "adaptarla" para lo que se venia.

Me hice la idea de que podía morir o vivir según yo lo estimara y si la suerte me acompañara…

Vi el reloj mural y me asombre por la hora, eran ya las 7:43 de la mañana.

-¡Me voy!- reafirme en voz alta.

Había empezado ya a vestirme y equiparme para salir de la habitación, pero un ruido de golpe me asusto haciendo que accionara el gatillo de mi pistola, esta se disparó en contra de la cama, note que era muy fácil de maniobrar y que su retroceso no era el que me esperaba… Me agradecí que me tocara esa pistola y no otra mas pesada, esa era la elección correcta para novatos y yo no era precisamente un profesional con las armas.

El ruido venia en dirección de la puerta, la estaban golpeando desde fuera y por como sonaba no me demostraba que era alguien que quisiera hablar conmigo…

Me asome por el ojal de esta…

Lo que vi me aterro hasta el punto de hacerme caer sentado. Todo el valor que había reunido en esas dos horas se había desecho completamente.

Lo que había tras esa puerta eran mas o menos 7 zombis tratando de tirarla, lo mas probable es que me hayan olido y vinieron a por mi. Pero yo no les iba a dejar tocarme con sus asquerosas manos.

Puse lo mas rápido que pude la cómoda que estaba cerca de la entrada, para así bloquear auque sea por un instante el avance de las criaturas. Estos estaban que tiraban la puerta así que decidí armarme de valor y tomar mis armas.

La puerta callo igual, no creía lo que veían mis ojos, la que liderada a la tropa de zombis era precisamente la chica a la cual yo había matado, o por lo menos eso creía yo.

Tan pronto como atravesó la entrada desenfunde mi SIGPRO, saque el seguro, pero al apuntar me tiritaban las manos… el miedo me corroía, tan solo el ver su desfigurado rostro mis piernas temblaban de una forma inconcebible.

La zombi estaba ahora tan cerca mió que ni siquiera tenia que estirar los brazos para alcanzar mis hombros y así morder mi desprotegido cuello.

Mi mente se nublo y no pude ni pensar lo que estaba haciendo cuando ya lo había hecho…

La inercia…

-¿_Así le llamas tú_?-

-Así se llama la fuerza que nos hace movernos sin que nuestro cerebro o subconsciente nos informe de lo estamos haciendo…-

-_Acéptalo, tu instinto asesino fue quien te ordeno hacer lo que hiciste…_ -

-Puede ser…-

Sin haberlo notado había puesto el cañón de mi pistola debajo del mentón de la chica. Únicamente mis ojos veían como mi cuerpo se movía "solo", mis dedos apretaron el gatillo haciendo accionar el martillador y dejando escapar la bala de 9mm Parabellum dentro de la cabeza de la chica zombi. Esta se reventó dejándome ver todo su interior…

Todavía no me explico cuando puse la pistola debajo de rostro y mucho menos que lo me impulso a hacer lo que hice.

Los demás zombis ya habían sacado de su camino la cómoda que les deje, se acercaban lentamente…

Lo que mas me impresionaba de estos zombis era su olor, era totalmente asqueroso, casi vomité al sentir tantos olores distintos que provenían de esas criaturas. Además de su olor sus rostros eran más horripilantes de lo que recordaba en el juego…

-Esto no es un juego…- me dije a mismo

Esas cosas se acercaban más y mas, no creía poder vencerles… pero no me rendiría sin haber empezado.


	2. luchar o morir

-**KONICHIWA!… como están, espero que les aya gustado el Cáp. Anterior?... si no les gusto, entonces no lean este… -**

**Este fic no es como los otros que estado haciendo, ya que este es algo que me ha tomado tiempo crear y continuar y por eso no creo poder actualizar muy seguido… **

**Bueno vamos a lo nuestro, pero antes y como siempre digo antes de empezar (y ya me estoy empezando a cansar)… RESIDENT EVIL no es mió, por que los desgraciados de CAPCOM no me quieren vender los derechos de autor… No importa, me contento con seguir molestando a la revista PEOPLE con las parejas del año... (Véase en mi fic: ¿HAS JUGADO MUCHO RESIDENT EVIL? porque)**

**2.- Luchar o morir… ese es mi dilema**

¿Por qué debo luchar?...mejor, ¿por quien debo luchar?

No lo se… o eso creía antes de que esto empezara a retorcerse en mi mente, pero y sin embargo todos tenemos algo por que luchar, o tal vez alguien por quien luchar… Dudar… es lo peor que se puede hacer durante la lucha, pero es algo inevitable cuando no sabes a que te enfrentas o a quien te enfrentaras.

Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué luchamos?... metas… objetivos… o…por alguien.

Si es por alguien ¿merece alguien morir por otra persona?... lo único que se, es que si se muere no podremos volver a ver a ese alguien… pero a cambio de ese sacrificio ¿se obtiene algo a cambio?...

¿Por qué?... todos algún día moriremos, ya sea por accidente o por causa natural…

¿Qué hay después de la muerte?... no lo se, pero morir sin haber luchado por algo es peor que vivir sin motivo alguno, o por lo menos eso creía…

¿Si muero, alguien me recordara?... bah, eso de que sirve si al fin y al cabo nosotros no recordaremos a nadie después de fallecer…

La horda de zombis se acercaba cada vez más rápido, y mi cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar como yo quería.

De un de repente pude sentir mi mano moverse, no era inercia, era yo mismo el que ahora la movía, apunte velozmente a cuello del primer zombi que venia desde la puerta ya derrumbada y pisoteada por las criaturas deseantes de carne fresca… mi carne.

El segundo cartucho que salio de mi Sigpro en esa noche fue a parar en la garganta de una de esas bestias andantes, no provoco mucho daño en este, pero por lo menos lo detuvo dejándome hacer puntería para mi siguiente tiro. Apreté el gatillo nuevamente y ¡ahora si había acertado!

El zombi cayo de espaldas con su cabeza atravesada de lado a lado por mi tercera bala, estaba feliz, pero esa felicidad no duraría mucho ya que los demás monstruos seguían su caminar hacia mí sin ni siquiera notar que dos de los suyos habían caído.

Esas cosas de verdad no tenían o no les quedaba sentimiento alguno… no temían… no sentían dolor ni ira… ellos, solo querían comer o mejor dicho comerme.

El paso de los zombis comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco a medida que iban acechándome y acorralándome… tenia dos opciones:

-La primera era acabar con todos esos desdichados y hacer que pudieran descansar en paz, pero había un problema… balas… ¿serian suficientes, lo eran pero después ¿que haría si tenia que enfrentarme con mas de esas abominaciones andantes?... La mejor opción era ser precavido y guardar munición.

-Y bueno la segunda era escapar. ¿Pero, por donde?... ¡estaba en un maldito segundo piso!... pero no había otra opción, era gastar munición o lanzarme por la ventana de esa pequeña habitación.

Mientras que pensaba en todo esto mi pistola escupía balas a quien se me acercase, no importaba donde, lo único que importaba era que murieran… ¿morir?... esas cosas ya estaban muertas o eso parecía.

Al fin había llegado la hora de actuar y decidir completamente, pero la ventana por la cual saltaría estaba cerrada.

-¡maldita suerte la MIA!- dije casi histérico.

No Tuve otra elección, rompí la ventana con mi propio cuerpo al lanzarme por esta… mientras caía sentía como si mi alma se estuviera saliendo de mi cuerpo, no era muy confortable.

-¿Por qué a mí?-

-_Tú lo deseaste así-_

_-_Y ¿Por qué lo hice?-

-_No te gustaba tu mundo_.-

- no…-

Caí fuerte mente sobre un auto que estaba estacionado a la entrada del hotel, el techo de este suavizo mi caída dando el efecto de colchón, pero el golpe igual fue muy fuerte. Sentía como si me hubiera roto el brazo, mis manos temblaban mientras que sujetaban mi debilitado y entumecido cuerpo.

La adrenalina seguía aun muy alta en mi organismo ayudándome a controlar el nerviosismo que sentía al ver tantas cosas que solo creía que existían en los videojuegos… pero, ¿esto era un videojuego? o ¿un mundo alterno al mió?.

Esa era la pregunta que me trastornaba hasta al punto de volverme casi loco buscando una solución coherente, pero no había duda alguna de que todo esto era más real que un videojuego, el aire, el ruido, los colores, y hasta yo, todo era como yo lo recordaba pero sin ser como debería ser.

Estaba estático, todavía sobre el capo (techo) del auto sobre el cual había aterrizado forzosamente. Lo único que había hecho desde que caí en ese sitio fue mirar la ventana por la cual había saltado desmesuradamente.

Estaba sumergido en un mar de preocupaciones y pensamientos, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera me había acordado que tenia un brazo herido a causa de la caída.

-¿Por qué… a mi?-

-_¿Estas arrepentido de tu elección?_

_-_No podría decir que si, pero creo que tampoco que no…-

-_¿Sabes por que llegaste aquí?-_

_-_Creo saberlo ahora…-

Una explosión, que parecía que venia de un callejón muy cercano me saco de mi mar de pensamiento, me sonreí a mi mismo teniendo una mínima esperanza que fuera ella la que saliera de esa explosión.

Baje rápidamente del auto, pero ahora si había recordado que estaba herido y eso provoco que mi mente volviera a sentir algo llamado "dolor intenso" que me estaba imposibilitando el movimiento de mi brazo izquierdo, di gracias a dios por ser diestro en esos momentos… al estar de nuevo de pie me di cuenta que estaba en plena calle y que todo lo que me rodeaba eran unos cuantos autos de policía estrellados o envueltos en sangre, mas algunos cadáveres que no sabia si estaban muertos o si estaban esperando la oportunidad de atrapar a su presa cuando pasara cerca de ellos.

Empecé a revisar mi equipo y comprobé que no me quedaban muchas balas de pistola así que decidí que de aquí en adelante iba tratar de usar mas el cuchillo que las armas de fuego que portaba, mas que para sumarse en mi previa pelea contra los zombis del hotel golpee la cara de uno de esos con mi rifle rompiéndole la mira infrarroja, esto significaba que mi suerte no iba a ser una compañera muy leal durante esta travesía. Por llamar a esta pesadilla de algún modo…

Terminando de rearmarme note que el auto en el que había caído era uno de los del R.P.D y eso me hacia creer que podía haber algo de munición o de armas en ese auto. No me había equivocado dentro de la guantera de este habían dos clips de balas 9mm parabellum mas una pistola Browning HP, la guarde en mi chaqueta en uno de los cuantos bolsillos especializados para dejar armas.

Seguí buscando en el auto haber si encontraba más munición o algo de utilidad; ya que no iba a ser muy fácil salir vivo de esa ciudad y menos conociendo en persona a esos monstruos, que no eran igual a como los recordaba en el juego, estos eran mas escalofriantes y agresivos que los ingenuos y torpes que conocía. Además de apestosos y horripilantes.

Mientras yo buscaba en el interior del vehiculo escuche varios ruidos del exterior, no les tome mucha importancia hasta cuando vi la cara demacrada de un zombi en el vidrio que esta en la parte del conductor.

-¡ahh, mierda!- exclame por improviso de ese zombi que ahora trataba de tirar la puerta

Salí lo mas rápido que pude de el auto, pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba rodeado de zombis empecé a creer que hubiera sido mejor quedarse dentro del maldito auto, pero ya no se le podía hacer nada, me tenían casi rodeado y no quería combatir con mi brazo en esa condición, corrí hacia la dirección que mas me interesaba en esos instantes con una única esperanza de encontrarme con quien yo creía que era la única que salía de una explosión en el juego.

El fuerte ruido había sido provocado a mas o menos unos 50 metros al sur de mi posición. Trate de correr pero mi brazo no me ayudo mucho al momento que se me interpuso un zombi en el desenfrenado escape, no le dispare solo hice lo que creí mejor en esos momentos, envestirlo con todas mis fuerzas.

El monstruo cayó mas fácil de lo que imaginaba, mientras que yo seguía corriendo o por decir trotando ya que mi adolorido brazo no me dejaba hacerlo como a mí se me antojara.

Al fin había llegado al callejón de donde se había escuchado la explosión, y que agradecí por haberla escuchado ya que sin no la hubiera sentido me imagino que esos zombis me hubieran tomado por sorpresa. El oscuro lugar done me encontraba era exacto al que recordaba en el juego, tenia un basurero bloqueando el calle junto con un auto, además de la tienda de ropa que estaba justo en la esquina.

-Al fin llegue… ¡este es el lugar!- dije alegrándome o tratándome de subirme el animo

-… Pero, ¿donde esta Jill? –mis nervios me estaban volviendo a consumir.

Me pregunte si era por mi culpa que Jill no se encontrara en ese sitio, ¿tendría culpa yo de estar aquí? …Pero me inquietaba mas el saber por que ella no estaba allí, o era que a lo mejor ella nunca iba a estar ahí por que esta no era en verdad RACCON CITY y yo simplemente estaba perdido en una alucinación, una muy real para ser franco…

Aunque todo se veía como yo lo recordaba, cada detalle hasta el más mínimo, el callejón oscuro, el fuego detrás de él, algunos zombis del otro lado de una barricada incendiada, el basurero, la puerta cerrada al frente de este.

Solo había algo que me desconcertaba, al otro lado del basurero estaba un zombi muerto, más de lo que estaba antes, tenia la cabeza atravesada de lado a lado al parecer por una bala de pistola.

Eso me hacia pensar que talvez Jill ya había pasado por allí, o que talvez no había sido ella sino que podría haber sido cualquier otro soldado que hubiera visto a ese caníbal deambulando por aquí.

Había estado parado enfrente del basurero ya bastante tiempo habiéndome olvidado de los zombis que me perseguían, pero estos no se había olvidado de mí y ya se estaban acercando para poder saciar su canibalistica hambre con mi carne.

Yo seguía estático, observando el cadáver de ese zombi que estaba al otro lado del basurero… siempre con la misma duda, ¿habrá sido ella…?

-¿Estaré cambiando la trama del destino?-dije casi susurrando.

Todo en lo que estaba pensando se desvaneció al sentir que uno de los tantos endemoniados "muertos andantes" se encontraba justo detrás de mi espalda, me volteé lo mas ágilmente posible dándole un codazo en su demacrado rostro.

Mi brazo se sentía un poco mejor antes de que golpeara al zombi que se me acerco. Pero eso cambio y retomo mi dolor al golpearlo con el mismo brazo que tenia lastimado, ya que lo golpee casi sin darme cuenta… de nuevo la inercia actuaba en mi.

Tome mi rifle y lo apunte apoyándolo entre mi axila y antebrazo, solté una ráfaga de tres tiros que dieron a parar en hilera por todo el torso de la bestia que me acechaba, pero esto no fue suficiente por que mi enemigo volvió a levantarse.

Cambie de armas y utilicé el cuchillo que tenia en su funda que estaba en mi hombro, apuñalando rápida y certeramente a mi contrincante en su pecho. Actué fríamente cuando saque de este el objeto corto punzante que había enterrado, tomándolo por el mango y expulsándolo con una patada en su estomago que tuvo un efecto doble: hacer caer al zombi y desangrarlo violentamente por la forma de extraer de el mi cuchillo.

El zombi estaba muerto, o por lo menos se podía decir que ya no se levantaría de nuevo…

Pero eso no era lo mas importante por que ahora si que estaba rodeado de los zombis que me habían alcanzado la ultima vez, pero con una única diferencia… que ahora no tenia donde ir ni escapar.

Me acerque a la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada…

-Jill, ahora siento lo que tú sentiste…- pensé

Los zombis se acercaban más y más…

-Suerte mía, no me falles en estos momentos-mencione sarcásticamente.

Comencé a golpear la puerta con mi hombro sano, pero no era como en el juego, esta no se quería abrir… me estaba desesperando hasta el punto de que había empezado a sudar frió.

-¡Ábrete, maldita hija de la gran…!- grite desesperado por la conmoción en la que me encontraba-¡ABRETE!...!ABRETE!...-

La puerta no cedía y los monstruos ya casi me alcanzaban… seguía golpeándola mientras que mi adrenalina subía cada vez que lo hacia, por lo menos esto me ayudaba a olvidar el dolor de mi otro brazo.

-¡¡ABRETE!-

-¡¡ABR……..!-

La puerta se abrió desde dentro justo antes que yo la golpeara por enésima vez, y no fue por que de tanto golpearla la hubiera abierto yo si no que… Alguien la había abierto desde adentro pero ¿Quién lo habría hecho, yo no podía ver al culpable ya que me encontraba tendido en el piso gracias a la acción de este ultimo…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi salvador me tendió su mano y ahora si había reconocido de quien se trataba…

-¡¿Estas bien!- me dijo, una dura pero a la vez calida voz

-¡……..!-mi sorpresa fue grande al reconocer a mi "salvadora"-… si…-respondí un poco lerdo todavía.

-¡Démonos prisa o nos atraparan!- ordeno ella

Solo acerté con mi cabeza, me levanté lo más rápido que pude, pero ella ya había empezado a correr hacia una de las cuantas puertas de ese callejón.

Los zombis habían alcanzado la puerta para ese entonces, y esto provoco que el miedo y la adrenalina volvieran a formar parte de mi organismo y subconsciente…Uno de los zombis me había alcanzado y lazándose sobre mi pierna hizo que volviera a saber lo que se sentía estar aterrado y lo que era caerse sobre un brazo lastimado.

Mientras yo intentaba sacarme al desdichado de mi pierna se escucho un disparo que paso muy cerca de mi oscuro cabello dándole justo en la cabeza a este. El disparo provenía de una de las puertas del callejón y la que la había causado era la misma que ya me había salvado una vez… Jill una de las miembros de S.T.A.R.S. y la única capaz de enfrentarse con uno de nuestros futuros enemigos… ella fue mi salvadora. Aproveché el momento crítico para soltarme de mi opresor y empecé correr en dirección de mi "nueva compañera".

Entré en la puerta y note que esta llevaba a otro corredor, la cerramos y la bloqueamos con una bicicleta que estaba cercana a esta… todo era como yo lo recordaba… las calles, los autos demolidos, pero había algo distinto en todo esto, era el tiempo en el que recurrían los acontecimientos.

Originalmente estos sucedían aproximadamente como a las 6:00 de la tarde y no eran ni las 11:00 de la mañana todavía, además del ¿por que Jill había entrado sin problemas por la puerta y no se había encontrado con esa tropa de zombis que me habían acorralado a mi?... Seria por que estos se habían entretenido conmigo dejando a Jill el campo abierto para hacer todo eso de entrar y matar al zombi del callejón tranquilamente…

-¿Estaba cambiando el destino del juego?-

-o mejor dicho ¿estaba reescribiendo el destino de la historia de Jill?...-

_-Solo tu sabrás la respuesta… será mejor que seas paciente…-_

-De nuevo la maldita voz me torturaba desde mi interior… ¿Quién demonios eres?-

-_únicamente soy tu verdadero yo- _

El callejón era tan oscuro como lo recordaba en el juego, empezando por la puerta con la bicicleta al lado de esta, pero ahora estaba sobre esta para no dejar pasar a los desdichados que tenían la intención de tirarla… En el juego ellos se quedaban detrás de esta y uno no se preocupaba si la abrirían o no…pero, esta era la realidad no el juego.

Jill se encontraba parada sobre las pequeñas escaleras admirando como los zombis trataban de tirar la puerta que se encontraba a mis espaldas, yo, me había quedado paralizado ante la ultima acción de uno de estos que casi me cuesta la vida y estaba seguro que no iba aparecer GAME OVER o ESTAS MUERTO si eso sucedía…

-¿Te encuentras bien…?-pregunto ella.

-…..-no respondí. Aun pensando en lo que habría pasado si Jill no me hubiera salvado cuando el Zombi me tomo mi pierna y me dejo caer.

Mi cabello negro no dejaba ver mis ojos, los cuales estaban cubiertos de lagrimas de rabia al no saber del porque estaba en ese sitio… Había dejado atrás a mi familia, amigos y… ¿amor?

Yo no sabia que significaba amar hasta entonces, únicamente había conocido el amor por parte ajena, mis padres y novias siempre decían que me amaban pero yo nunca había logrado amar a alguien o por decirle de algún modo "corresponder" sus sentimientos mas aya de un cierto cariño pero no amor puro.

-¿te sientes bien…?-volvió a insistir Jill.

-Si, no es nada, no te preocupes.- Dije secándome las lagrimas con las mangas de mi camiseta.

-Si quieres seguir estándolo, será mejor que te muevas de la puerta…-Dijo ahora en un tono más frió.

-Bien, entendido… -Afirmé obedeciéndola-y… ¿Como te llamas?- Pregunte sabiendo la respuesta pero era para tener algo de que platicar mientras que me acercaba tranquilamente hacia su dirección.

-Jill…Jill Valentine-Dijo al verme más de cerca…- ¿Y tu?...-Pregunto.

No sabia que responderle, mi nombre no me gustaba y como me encontraba en un mundo alterno o algo así, pensé en inventar un nombre. Dije el que mas me gustaba…

-Cloud… -era mi nombre favorito, sacado de uno de mis personajes de video juegos que mas gustaba.

-¿y solo cloud, o ¿no tienes apellido?-

-Si, si tengo- Mentí, por que, como iba a tener apellido un nombre inventado, no por mi claro. –Es Darkside… Cloud Darkside- El apellido tampoco era del nombre pero me gustaba.

-Que raro nombre el tuyo… me suena a nombre de juego RPG-dijo casi descubriéndome.

-Mmm… a mi me gusta-dije-¿pero es mejor que nos apresuremos y entremos por la puerta del final no crees?-

-OK, vamos, Cloud-dijo, haciendo notar que iba a recordar mí nombre, o seudónimo.

Así fue como terminamos las presentaciones y empezamos a caminar en dirección de la puerta en donde y como yo sabia que nos encontraríamos con un personaje que no tenía un futuro muy "agradable"…

A pesar de que Jill fuera tan fría en el juego aquí en vivo en directo parecía una chica muy gentil y carismática, y de seguro que lo era pero las circunstancias no la dejaban ser como ella era en realidad, además de ser mas bella en persona que de la forma poligonal a la cuál yo conocía. Sus ojos verde marino que tenían pinta de celeste claro eran como esmeraldas en un mar blanco que eran sus pupilas y sus facciones eran más delicadas a las que recordaba en los videos o cinemáticas del juego… ¿estaría yo de verdad metido en el juego? O seria que fui enviado de forma misteriosa a un universo paralelo al mió… pero, ¿Por qué todo era tan real entonces?

Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que el cuerpo de esta era mucho más seductor, y además de que ahora llevaba puesto su suéter blanco, eso provocaba una visión muy sexy de ella… ¿Enserio que tenia 23 años, a mi me parecía que tenia menos de 18 cuando estuve con ella.

Me adelante a mi compañera para abrir la puerta en símbolo de caballerosidad, pero lo que sucedió al abrir esta, destrozo todo vinculo caballeristico.

Al abrir la puerta del alcancen me sorprendí tanto al ver que el tipo gordo con quien en el juego Jill se encontraba, estaba ya convertido en un horripilante zombi que ahora venia para alimentarse de nosotros…

Intente apuntar con mi M4A1 pero Jill se me adelanto y le dio tres tiros al monstruo, que cayo de espaldas. Mi compañera se acerco rápidamente al zombi y le puso una de sus botas color castaña oscura sobre su enorme barriga, puso el cañón de Bereta M9F2 apuntando en su rostro y después soltó otro tiro más en la frente del monstruo para liquidarle lo que quedaba de vida.

-SUUIUUU….- silbé en representación de asombro por lo hecho.

-Recuérdame el no hacerte enojar – agregué.

-… ¿Por qué no disparaste cuando pudiste?-pregunto.

-Solo… dude… pe… Pero no volverá a ocurrir a si que no te preocupes- mencione un poco temeroso por la pregunta.

-Será mejor que empieces a enfriar tus emociones si quieres sobrevivir en esta ciudad-

-y, tu ¿Por qué eres tan buena?-cuestioné

-¿yo? … era de S.T.A.R.S. de la policía de Raccoon, cuando existía eso… ahora creo que soy una de las únicas policías que quedan vivas- dijo mientras que se agachaba para recoger algo que tenia el zombi ya derribado, en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- ¿Encostraste algo?-dije.-Parece un libro…-

-No, es un diario y parece que era de el-respondió mi compañera- Voy a leer las últimas páginas… dice:

_No puedo evitar preguntarme si alguien va a leer estas palabras, pero al menos, escribirlas me ayudara a no volverme loco._

_Después de convertirme en comida para esos horribles zombis, ¿será el ejército responsable de callar la risa al descubrir mi cadáver?_

_¿Se supone que esto terminara así?_

_No quiero morir, no estoy preparado…_

_MI mujer, mi hija, mi madre,… toda mi familia ha sido asesinada._

_Pero eso ya no importa._

_Ahora lo que cuenta es mi vida._

_Es lo único que importa._

_Nunca imagine mi final así._

_Me queda tanto por hacer._

_Tendría que haber probado suerte como novelista en lugar de vendedor. Eso es lo que siempre eh querido, pero mi madre siempre me decía que me faltaba mucho. _

_¿Por qué la escucharía?_

_Pero esto parece el final del gran diario Rosso, novelista extraordinario._

_Murió en la flor de la vida…_

Yo ya había cerrado con seguro la puerta del almacén, pero ahora para abrirla tendría que ir a la sala del segundo piso a buscar la llave. Jill había terminado de leer.

El silencio que anidaba el almacén era estremecedor. Baje por las pequeñas escaleras que estaban cerca de la entrada y decidimos y a recolectar todo lo que pudiera servir mas adelante…

-Cloud, tu baja y ve que nos puede servir, ¿bueno?-me dijo, cuando cerro y guardo el diario encontrado-Yo iré al segundo piso al ver que hay-

- No hay problema- respondí lo mas amable posible.

Cada uno se fue por la dirección previamente elegida.

Antes de empezar a buscar me quede observando el cadáver muerto por mi compañera, y me pregunte por que ese tipo estaría muerto tan tempranamente, si en la versión original del guión el tenia una breve conversación con Jill y después se encerraba en el container del piso en el que me encontraba…el container… esa la primera parte que revisaría para ver si encontraba una pista o algo que me respondiera el por que se volvió a distorsionar la estructura de la historia original.

-¿Habré sido yo el causante de esta distorsión? o ¿fue Jill, que al no llegar al tiempo correspondiente habrá cambiado el destino de ese tipo?-

Empecé a caminar en dirección a la bodega a la cual yo llamaba container, pero había otra cosa que me perturbaba (además de todas las otras) y era como se habría convertido en zombi el tipo, si en ese lugar no había rastro alguno de uno ellos…

Llegue a la mini-bodega y subí a ella para ver si había algo que sirviera o simplemente para "intrusear", pero lo único que encontré fueron 2 pequeños tarros o embaces de pólvora, uno de color rojo y el otro amarillo, los guarde pensando en que Jill sabría como utilizarlos, o sea, yo también sabía como pero no era yo el que tenia el herrad de recarga para crear balas. En fin, las guarde y baje del container sin encontrar nada que aclarara mis dudas anteriores.

Al bajar note que había algo tratando de morderme la suela de mis zapatos. Mi sorpresa fue grande al notar que lo que me mordía era una rata, pero no una rata cualquiera si no que una infectada por el Virus-T, el responsable de toda la catástrofe por la que esta pasando esta desdichada ciudad. Se podían apreciar en sus grandes colmillos sub.-desarrollados y en su mutilada cola.

Fue hay cuando supe lo que había pasado en ese container y por que el tipo gordo había sido infectado sin tener ni una mordida hecha por un zombi… si no que por una rata.

Quise prevenir que la rata me mordiera así que la hice explotar con una de las cuantas balas que tenía mi Sigpro… Al explotar me di cuenta que su sangre ya no era roja si no que ahora estaba empezando a tener un color verdoso después de haber pasado por varias mutaciones, ya que las ratas fueron los segundos seres vivientes que portaron el Virus-G, ya que el primero fue William Birkin el creador de este…

El disparo Resonó por todo el almacén Eh hizo que Jill saliera corriendo de sala que estaba en el segundo piso.

-¡Cloud!-¡estas bien!-Grito apoyada en la baranda del segundo piso.

-¡Si!...!no paso nada!... ¡No te preocupes! –Grite mientras me dejaba ver al doblar la esquina que daba hacia el container.

-¡Por que fue ese disparo!-

-Solo una rata, no es nada serio… de veras- respondí tratando de sonreírle, cosa para lo cual no soy muy bueno-Sigue buscando… -

-¡Si tú lo dices… pero no me asustes de esa manera!-

-Perdón…-

-No importa… termina rápido aya abajo para que planeemos como vas a ir de aquí en adelante-dijo-cuando termines de buscar ¿podrías subir?... para que hablemos-

-¡! OK!-respondí

Jill volvió a entrar a la sala y yo proseguí mi camino por el primer piso hacia la otra dirección en contra del container… Me acorde que al sitio donde me dirigía encontraría dos objetos útiles: un spray de ayuda, y unas cuantas balas de pistola...

Los objetos estaban pero en distinto orden al que recordaba, el spray estaba en el lugar de las balas y viceversa… esto no me importo mucho ya que me estaba convenciendo que la realidad que estaba viviendo no era exactamente igual al juego que yo había jugado y terminado tantas veces en mi mundo… Pero me sitia feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, porque, me había encontrado con Jill como lo suponía desde un principio sin embargo no tenia la certeza de poder salir vivos de esta maldita ciudad en la que hay que luchar o morir…


	3. recuerdos

**Guteng tag!!! (Hola en alemán… si no es así, no me interesa, la idea era saludarlos), Bueno como vi que el segundo Cáp. Estaba con una defisis de narración voy a tratar de superarme en ese ámbito, además de que uno de los reviews que me dejaron decía algo así:"saquen a cloud fox de aquí"… eso me bajo el animo pero espero contrarrestarlo con mejorar mi historia tanto estructural como dinámicamente…**

**Como siempre digo y ya ahora si que me estoy aburriendo (así que para la otra no voy a colocar discleimer) Resident evil no es mió, es de los desgraciados de CAPCOM que ahora van a sacar otra película… al parecer no entendieron que las otras dos asquerosidades no las tomaron ni para el Grami (aunque no tenga que ver con el cine), hay que demandar a Capcom si la tercera parte es igual de mala que las otras dos… Bueno si sigo así el fanfic se va a convertir en una crítica o carta de asesinato para el productor de la película…así que vamos a lo nuestro.**

_-"Lectura"_

**-**_"vos del interior"_

_-"**recuerdos**"_

**3.-Acción y reacción… recuerdos**

Segunda ley de Newton que establece que después de cada acción viene una contracción.

Cada momento que vivimos esta predicho por el destino, para el que crea de esto, es una concordancia con nuestro destino el llevar un principio y un final ya que este no es cien por cierto probable, entonces podríamos preguntar… ¿Podemos cambiar nuestro destino?

Se podría decir que si o no a la pregunta anterior. Según yo, el destino es uno solo sin embargo este puede cambiar dependiendo de la forma de ser de cada uno. Bueno eso no importa cuando sabes el destino de otra persona, si esta fuera a morir, ¿romperías el destino de esta?... Se podría decir entonces que el destino es dinámico, pero también algo horrendo cuando lo conoces de improvisto…

Mientras guardaba las balas recién encontradas, comencé a sentirme mareado y mi cabeza empezó a doler como si algo fuera a salir de ella. Me senté para descansar mis sentidos que todavía estaban muy alertas a la espera de nuevos combates; por lo menos mi brazo izquierdo ya no me dolía tanto.

La nostalgia se apodero de mi interior y empecé a recordar mi pasada vida, la cual no sabría decir si era buena o mala pero era la de verdad y no como esta falsa que estaba viviendo ahora…aunque falsa pero real al mismo tiempo… Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, ya estaba en esta pesadilla que todavía no me explicaba como había entrado. y tenía que salir de ella si de eso dependía tener que luchar a cuanta abominación apareciera.

Mis últimos recuerdos de antes que llegara a ese mundo no eran muy claros, únicamente recordaba que había llegado de mi escuela, encendí la computadora como siempre lo hacia y me puse a leer un par de documentos… lo mismo que hacia siempre. Todo regular y rutinario así era mí pasar en la vida, pero ahora eso seria distinto ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si llegaba a cambiar más cosas de lo que originalmente tenía que suceder.

Ni siquiera tenía conciencia si es que me había quedado dormido para creer, por lo menos, de que esto que me estaba pasando era otra más de mis pesadillas.

-Por que no recordaba nada… y eso era el problema-

¿Pero por que no podía recordar nada mas que eso?, tendrá algo que ver la extraña introducción a este mundo, que yo conozco como la palma de mi mano (o por lo menos eso creía) de eso no me cabía duda pero por lo menos tendría que tener un recuerdo mas claro de mis últimos momentos en mi mundo o ex mundo… otra de las tantas cosas que no me explicaba todavía…

Mis recuerdos pasados, o los de mi verdadero mundo se hacían cada ve mas oscuros mientras que otros pensamientos que no se si podría llamarlos recuerdos se venían como un flash en mi interior…

**Me encontraba frente al gran castillo Lión en preparación a otra de las tantas batallas que yo conocía. Cuando me surgió una de las tantas dudas y que la mayoría no habían sido aclarada…**

-¿Que es esto?, ¿por que estoy ahí?-

**-¿Ramza, cual es nuestro siguiente objetivo?-Pregunte a mi rubio amigo.**

**-Obviamente que salvar a la princesa Ovelia…- respondió con una clara desilusión en su cara.**

-¿Quién es ese tipo?... ¿por que nos vemos tan unidos?... no entiendo nada.

**-¿Estas preocupado por Delita? –**

**-mmm… Si, pero se que el podrá arreglárselas solo-**

**-… Y ¿adonde vas ahora?- pregunte, viendo que mi amigo se iba por una colina.**

**-A abrir el puente para entrar al castillo…- respondiendo en un tono valiente- Podrías ir a avisarle a los demás que se den prisa para que no nos sorprenda el enemigo-**

**-¿y vas a ir solo?-dije, sabiendo lo que le esperaba al otro lado del puente.**

**-Si, ¿debería ir acompañado…?-**

**-¿Te parece que deberías ir solo?-**

-¿Por qué siento como si esto lo hubiera vivido?...-

**-… No te preocupes, estaré bien-dijo, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.**

**- Pero…pero y si Gafgarion vuelve a aparecer-**

**-Sabrá lo que es ser vencido por un miembro de la familia Beulve.- dijo**

**Así retomo su camino, en busca de una lucha a la cual no estaba seguro si es que iba a salir vivo, ya que en esto no había probabilidades ni porcentajes que nos ayudarán a ver si el ataque oponente infligía o no…**

**Simplemente tenía la esperanza de que Ramza Beulve saliera vivo del combate que únicamente yo sabia que iba a suceder… y el cual no fui capaz de detener.**

Mi digabacion mental se estaba transformando en un mar de recuerdos que no encontraba que tuvieran relación unos con otros…

¿Por qué tenia yo esos recuerdos…, ¿En que otro mundo había estado antes?

O era que estaba creando yo esos recuerdos tratando de obviar el nerviosismo que sentía por estar en un pueblo que solo conocía por una pantalla y un control de video juegos…

Me volví a preguntar una y otra vez de por que tenia yo esos recuerdos… me estaba desesperando a cada segundo que pensaba, nada tenia relación.

-¿Quién es Ramza?- me pregunte

-¿Qué hacia frente al castillo Lión… y por que podía recordar un castillo que nunca existió?-

-¿Por qué… no lo recuerdo… por que ahora no puedo recordarlo… POR QUE!!!?

Había gritado "por que" varias veces y estaba pareciendo un loco, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba de pie, y de que tenia las manos sobre mi cabeza mientras que seguía gritando eufóricamente esta palabra…

Mi cerebro se estaba empezando a borrar y todo lo que recordaba era mi nombre y que venia de otro mundo o dimensión o como quisieran llamarlo, lo fundamental era, que no era mi verdadero mundo.

Lo único que recordaba hasta ahora sobre lo que vendría, era que había que ir rápido a la comisaría de…

-¿!Queee, también lo había olvidado?!-dije para mi.

No podía ser cierto, había olvidado todo lo referente a este mundo. Mi cabeza estaba casi en blanco, no podía recordar nada, pero aun así seguía gritando como un maniático sin remedio…

-¿POR QUE?-

-¿Por qué ESTOY AQUÍ?-

-¿QUIEN SOY?-

-¿QUIEN ES RAMZA…?-

-¿Por qué… por…queee?- decía esto llorando de impotencia.

……………………..(silencio)

Una cachetada fue la que me saco de ese trance, dejándome con los ojos desorbitados y sin brillo, mi alma se encontraba distanciada de mi cuerpo.

Todos los sentimientos que poseía se habían esfumado dejando mi cuerpo igual al de un zombi…

-Cloud!!... ¿me escuchas?-

-…..-

-¡¡¡Respóndeme!!!- dijo la chica.-¡¡¡ di algo!!!-

Tampoco lograba acordarme de la chica que estaba a mi lado, sin embargo su cara no se me hacia desconocida…Su nombre… ¿Cual era?. No lograba recordarla.

-¿… quien er..es?- dije casi susurrando la pregunta.

-¡¿QUEEE?!-la chica se había sorprendido al escuchar mi pregunta-¿no lo recuerdas?, soy Jill-

-… ¿Jill…?-

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- dijo, mientras se calmaba un poco - ¿Por qué gritabas de esa manera?-

-… Jill… Jill…- no tenia uso de razón, únicamente parecía como si me hubieran sacado el alma del cuerpo.- ¿Don…donde… donde estoy?-

Mi mente estaba comenzando a trabajar como es debido, sin embargo aun no lograba recordar nada…

-ufff…- agrego un poco mas aliviada- ¿de verdad que no recuerdas nada?

-Creo… solo recuerdo como me llamo- Aunque estaba casi seguro que Cloud no era mi verdadero nombre, pero ya no importaba…

-¿Dónde estamos…?-

-En Raccon City-

-¿Y por que tengo esta ropa de militar?-

-¿… me imagino de que lo eres aun?, ¿no?-menciono mi acompañante en un tono sarcástico.

-¿yo?...sinceramente tampoco lo recuerdo-

Aunque mi ropa me confirmaba algo distinto a lo que había desmentido. Esta estaba algo mas pesada dado a que llevaba muchas armas, cosa que me intrigo y me hizo preguntarme algo obvio. ¿Para que eran las armas…?, la verdad era que ya no recordaba nada, mi cabeza estaba en blanco y solo tenia recuerdos de los escasos segundos después de la cachetada.

-Haber… déjame explicarme a mi misma que esta pasando…-

Esa chica, Jill, me parecía que estaba pensando en algo. Era mejor no molestarla con mis preguntas… Pero tenia la sensación que esta no era la primera vez que veía a esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verde azulados.

Dado que el silencio era abrumador en el almacén me dedique a observar a mi acompañante tan atentamente como pude; Tanto así que podía escuchar la respiración de ella, que estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Su belleza me hacia desconcentrarme de cualquier de cualquier intento de pensamiento, pasamos unos tres minutos callados en la misma posición en la que habíamos quedado desde nuestra ultima conversación… Ella pensando en algo y yo, observando su figura, su rostro y sobre todos esos preciosos ojos Verde azulados que me tenían perdido…

-¿Que sucede?- dijo ella para así poder romper el hielo que había entre nosotros.

-…Nada, solo estaba pensando en algo-

-¿En que?-

-mmm… nada importante no te preocupes- conteste

-¿Y?... ¿lograste recordar algo?-

-No, nada aun-

Volvimos al silencio…

Mi compañera parecía algo inquieta con mi mirada sobre ella asediándola hasta el punto de parecer un baboso pervertido…Fue entonces cuando decidí dejarla sola para que meditara y recordara algo que me hiciera recordar algo a mi.

Camine lentamente por el pasillo rumbo al segundo piso, pero al llegar a las escaleras escuche una leve voz en mi interior…

_-deberías matarla ahora que es vulnerable, o si no después va a ser un estorbo, ¿no crees?-_

-¿Qué?, ¿y por que he de hacer eso yo?-

_-simplemente piensa en ti… o si no después te arrepentirás…_

-… ¿por que dices eso?-

_-tú solo cree en mí…-_

-no quiero… no voy a confiar en alguien que me dice que abandone a una persona igual que yo…-

_-¿persona?... ¿un ser humano, eso crees que eres?...-_

De pronto un zumbido se apodero de mi, era tan fuerte que me ensordecía hasta el punto de solo escuchar el maldito pitido que me rompía los tímpanos. Podía escuchar mis gritos y los del Jill, solo eso… Rápidos flash pasaban por mi mente así como imágenes y ¿recuerdos?, no se si llamarlos así talvez podría llamarlos recuerdos, pero la verdad era que estaba tan desesperado con lo del zumbido que ni siquiera me preocupaba si lo eran o no…

-¡aAgh!!!, me duele… me duele …la cabeza!!!-

-Hey, Cloud, cálmate!!!... trata de calmarte por el amor de dios, no quiero volver a golpearte de nuevo…-

-Agh!!!... mi cabe…za…. Va a… Explo …-todo se nublo y no podía hacer nada mas que escuchar a Jill gritando mi nombre…

………………………………………………… !"Cloud!", vamos despierta………

Todo estaba oscuro, y en medio de esa oscuridad se encontraba mi cuerpo. Nada me defendía más que mi intriga y curiosidad por saber donde estaba. La oscuridad es algo a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado en mi mundo original, era algo que yo apreciaba y me tranquilizaba; tanto así que cuando quería estar solo y pensar, me encerraba en mi habitación, apagaba las luces y me tiraba en mi cama a hacerlo hasta cuando me quedara dormido en el acto.

Sin embargo esta oscuridad me desconcertaba y asustaba. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo… no sabia que hacer. En medio de esa masa de soledad era yo el que irrumpía su armonioso y tranquilo balance. Estaba asustado y no pensaba en otra cosa si no en el porque estaba hay… en medio de esa quietud perturbadora me encontraba yo, hasta que se empezó a sentir un sonido:

-…………._no… te rin…das…si…gue… no aban…dones…-_

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunte, sin articular palabra alguna._

_-….solo…confía en mi…yo…soy… -_

_-¿Quién?... ¡¡dímelo!! –_

Mi mente no podía soportar tanta presión, estaba empezando a gritar palabras sin elocuencia, mi cabeza no estaba pensando en nada, mi cerebro, agobiado y mi cuerpo ya no resistía… no dure mucho en ese estado hasta perder la razón por completo y sin mas que poder hacer caí al piso totalmente inconciente…

Sentía como si unos suaves y delicados dedos se enredaran mi largo cabello negro, estos se deslizaban suavemente como jugueteando entre ellos… aunque no pudiera abrir los ojos podía percibir que esa mano que me acaricia era claramente la de una mujer muy joven por la suavidad de estos… todavía me dolía la cabeza pero ya estaba pensando de manera mas normal aunque aun no recordaba nada mas que mi nombre y el de la chica que me acompañaba antes de desmayarme.

La mano que me acariciaba parecía estar sin ningún motivo mas que el de entretener a su dueña, la quietud que rondaba en el ambiente era demasiado relajante para romperlo así que decidí no dar señales de que había recobrado la conciencia…seguí disfrutando de la suavidad de esos dedos por un rato mas.

Una voz me saco de ese trance, pero no era la voz que yo recordaba, la de la chica que me acompañaba antes del desmayo si no que otra. La voz era dulce y armoniosa… no sabia lo que estaba pasando ni tampoco lo entendía, como todo lo anterior a la perdida de conocimiento pero la voz de la chica me adormecía… Ella susurraba una canción mientras que seguía jugueteando con mi cabello...su voz era, como decirlo, tan cercana y al mismo tiempo tan lejana de mi que me oprimiría completamente si dejaba de escucharla.

Mis ojos sin obedecerme comenzaron lentamente a abrirse, dejándome ver que la habitación en donde me encontraba no era la misma en donde había perdido el conocimiento. Además de que ni siquiera era una habitación.

Al parecer me encontraba en las ruinas de una iglesia y mí alrededor estaba rodeado de flores que aparecían por debajo de las tablas de esta… Era un escenario que se me hacia bastante familiar, pero como lo iba a recordar si ni siquiera sabia donde estaba y tampoco de por que no estaba en donde me desmaye previamente…

-Veo que has despertado…- dijo la voz misteriosa mientras que dejaba de jugar con mi cabello.

-mmm…-murmure -¿en donde… estoy?-

La chica se levanto, puso sus manos en su espalda y se inclino levemente para contestar.-en una iglesia, entre el sector 5 y el sector 6 de Midgar…-

-¿Midgar?... –

-¿como te llamas?... y ¿Por qué caíste del tan de repente del cielo?- pregunto

Ahora si que la confusión se había apoderado de mi… mas dudas, era lo único que me faltaba, ni siquiera sabia en donde demonios estaba y menos el como responderle el como rayos había caído de no se donde dijo… Respondí improvisando (como siempre lo hacia y ya se me estaba convirtiendo en un habito).

-… Me llamo Leon y sinceramente no se como caí de allí arriba- Dije mientras sonreía levemente.

-¿Leon?... que lindo nombre, me llamo Aeris, un gusto-

-Lo mismo digo, y ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-yo vengo siempre, este es mi lugar favorito… ¿y tu?-

No lo se, no le podía responder eso, ni tampoco que había perdido la memoria en otra dimensión o algo así…

-Creo que lo único que recuerdo es que caí de arriba y mi nombre, nada más -en parte la verdad.

-¿sabes algo…?-

-¿Qué?-respondí, intrigado por la pregunta igual de misteriosa que la chica que la formulo

-Mi intuición me dice que tu no eres de este mundo… no se por que, pero lo puedo ver en el brillo de tus ojos.-

-¿y por que dices eso?-

-Por que son igual a los míos-dijo, escondiendo la mirada- Al parecer somos iguales… -

………………………….iguales……………no…….yo soy………yo……

El pitido empezó a gatillar mi mente de nuevo haciéndome desesperarme… todo era tan confuso pero a la vez tan claro, mis recuerdos y memoria estaba apareciendo rápida pero lentamente en mi cabeza… Sentía como si me fuera a desmayar otra vez... y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Me encontraba de nuevo en la masa oscura, pero ahora todo se estaba empezando a aclarar en mi mente. Los recuerdos eran cada vez mas claros y notorios, pasaban uno detrás de otro como cuando vez las fotos de las vacaciones de verano o algo así… Uno a uno iban apareciendo: Mi infancia, mi estancia en la primaria, mis amigos, mis hobbies, mi primer amor, la secundaria, mis nuevos amigas-os y compañeros, mi familia y seres queridos… todo… Hasta lo que había pasado cuando llegue al mundo donde los muertos vivientes rondaban por las calles de Raccoon City y el incidente con la chica en el hotel hasta el encuentro con Jill.

Aunque aun tenía muchas dudas, pero era mejor no cuestionárselas ya que podía volver a perder la memoria y eso era algo que iba tratar de no hacer de nuevo.

-_Los recuerdos son algo con lo que no podemos jugar…-_

_-_Tu de nuevo… ¿por que me dices todo eso?-

-_por que necesito que lo recuerdes… mientras en ti exista la desconfianza y la duda, yo estaré ahí-_

-dime quien eres… -

-_eso no importa… solo recuerda:"olvidar es recordar y recordar es olvidar"-_

Sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mas que preocuparme de esa voz en mi interior que lo único que hacia era fastidiarme y llenarme de dudas. Estaba caminando en medio de las sombras como si fuera llevado por alguien… ese alguien era la chica que me Había recibido en la iglesia… Aeris, la florista de una de las historias mas grandes que eh conocido "final fantasy", ella era mi guía.

Mis ojos no podían ver nada más que la figura de mi fantástica acompañante de ojos verde oliva y cabello largo y castaño, llevaba puesta su ropa de siempre, o por lo menos esa era la única que yo recordaba… ¿A dónde me llevaba?,¿Cómo supo ella que yo no era de su mundo?... Bueno, era mejor no preguntarlo si no que simplemente seguir el camino por el cual me guiaba.

Mientras caminábamos por la oscura masa de la eternidad y soledad se escuchaban gritos, ¿pero de a donde?... ¿Quién?... ¿Por qué?. Nos detuvimos y mantuvimos el silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Sabes quien grita…? o ¿pretendes seguir con lo predicho del destino?… -dijo ella sin mirar hacia donde estaba yo.

-Es Jill ¿no?... No lo se, además que el destino no tiene nada preparado para mi… solo soy un vagamundo sin rumbo que va de un lugar a otro sin saber como demonios llego hasta allí-

-… ¿Quieres terminar con lo que empezaste o seguirás tu camino?-

Mis dudas y condescendencias estaban torturándome de nuevo, preferiría no haber recuperado la memoria pero ya no había marcha atrás, tendría que saber regresar con Jill y ayudarla a terminar con su historia antes de que algo malo le pasara… ya no creía que el guión del juego siguiera el ritmo original y menos de los personajes de este salvo Jill pudieran o no sobrevivir a la pesadilla que se les esperaba… Aun tenia otra opción, y estaba casi seguro de que si no hubiera conocido a Jill como la conocí la hubiera tomado sin pensármelo dos veces. La decisión de escapar era tentadora si sabias tan bien como yo lo que era luchar en ese infierno lleno de zombis… sin embargo no quería dejar sola a mi amiga así que tome la decisión mas obvia… Regresar a Raccoon y ayudar a Jill…

Tenía claro el riesgo de volver pero no tenía el menor interés en abandonar, esa era mi analogía…

Sin más que pensar respondí la pregunta que Aeris me había formulado hace un rato…

-Estoy decidido, voy a regresar y ayudarla.-

-¿estas seguro?-

-Si, completamente…-

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu respuesta- sonrió.

-¿Feliz?-no sabia por que me había dicho esto- ¿eres muy rara sabes?-

-Mira quien lo dice "el señor normal"- reímos por la afirmación de mi amiga.

-Bueno, creo que esto es un adiós. Aeris… fue un gusto el conocerte-

-¿Un adiós…?, creo que lo tomare por un "hasta pronto"-

Al decir esto, una puerta dorada apareció ante ella y sacando una llave del mismo tono en forma de colgante de su entre pecho, la abrió sin mas ni mas…

Al abrirse esta última, una luz resplandeciente me sacudió y deslumbro, ya estaba por entrar en esta cuando Aeris me detuvo.

-Leon… no dudes…-

-¿dudar?-

-Las dudas te llevaran a un futuro incierto… solo trata de no hacerlo.-

-Lo haré, no te preocupes… y gracias por todo, adiós.-

-De nada y sabes que estaré siempre contigo-al decir esto me dio leve beso en la frente y me entrego la llave-colgante.- para que nunca te encierres en ti mismo de nuevo, adiós.-

Después de la despedida, entré en la puerta sabiendo lo que me esperaba al otro lado de esta. Aunque no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome y me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a dudar sobre mis acciones futuras… con respectos a mis recuerdos, será mejor hacer caso de la advertencia de la voz del interior y no tratar de recordar cosas incesarías, ya que si recordaba olvidaría y olvidaba recordaba. Lo mejor seria olvidar…

**N/A: Bueno como especial de este Cáp. Voy a tratar de explicar al menos de que va la historia del fic, ya que veo que hasta mi mismo se me ha complicado entenderla.**

**Primero, están los personajes misteriosos, estos son personajes de otros juegos como lo son ff tactics y ff 7; durante los prox. Cáp. Voy a ir ingresando mas personajes de otros juegos hasta convertir esta historia en un cross-over… en lo que respecta a al fic este será netamente de Resident Evil 3 y su guión casi original con varios cambios en lo que es personajes y desenrrollamiento. Gracias por su atención y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, bye. Plis leave me a review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, primero que nada me disculpo por no actualizar mis fic tan seguido como a mi me gustaría (que están en su mayoría en esta Pág.) por que los exámenes y mi novia no me lo permiten, además, ahora me voy de vacaciones así que no verán durante un buen tiempo.**

**- Para los que han leído mi profile, cosa que es cierta, eh tenido muchas discusiones con mi conciencia acerca del futuro de este fic, para empezar veo que mi narración esta un poco lerda y con falta de diccionario así que si leen este Cáp. Me podrían ayudar con reviews de crítica para afinar esos detalles o simplemente decirme que esto no tiene futuro… Resident Evil no es mió y los demás personajes que coloque en el Fic tampoco… o si no ya… mejor vamos al fic.**

_-"Lectura"_

**-**_"vos del interior"_

_-"**recuerdos**"_

**4.-Luz y oscuridad.**

¿Por qué siempre que hay luz, tiene que haber oscuridad?, a de haber algo que no ahí en el bien para que exista maldad, maldad que a veces tiene que haber para que exista un equilibrio en este tiempo y espacio al cual llamamos realidad… ¿El por que?

Una vez oí, que no podía existir luz sin oscuridad, me pregunte el por que… ¿Que tiene que ver el blanco con el negro?, sin ambos simplemente lo contrario. Por que nosotros definimos o relacionamos lo bueno con la luz y lo malo con la oscuridad, si hasta en la persona mas gentil y amable que pueda existir, aunque sea en lo mas profundo de su corazón, tiene algo de maldad… eso era algo que siempre debí mantener en mi cabeza, no siempre se puede confiar en alguien con tal solo conocerlo, aun conociéndolo bien se debería desconfiar…

¿Por que me siento triste?… si esto fue lo que yo escogí, volver y ayudar a jill en la búsqueda de la salida de esa pesadilla en la que ella estaba metida. ¿Me sentiré algo confundido con mi elección?, pero bueno, me dije a mismo y le prometí a Aeris que no dudaría, sin embargo no creo poder cumplir con esa promesa…

Después de cerrar la puerta en la que me despedí de mi guía, tendría que seguir adelante, o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba ella de mí.

El camino por los mundos era tan oscuro que no creía que podría volver tan fácilmente, todo lo que veía eran sombras, tinieblas y mas sombras. Mientras que caminaba entre la oscuridad mas me daba cuenta de lo hermosa y horrible que era fue entonces cuando recordé las ultimas palabras que me dijo Aeris al cerrar la puerta…

- La llave… úsala cuando las sombras de la discordia y desesperanza te sometan en su mundo sin razón…-

Esas palabras no las iba a olvidar tan fácilmente, así que preferí seguir el consejo. Me limite a sacar el colgante en forma de llave, lo observe detenidamente, y me di cuenta de que era un objeto muy peculiar… su forma era la de una llave pero carecía de la forma regular de estas, además tenia un mango igual al de una espada en miniatura. La tenía en mis manos pero no sabía como usarla, comencé por moverla de un lugar a otro como cuando agitas una antorcha para demostrar tu posición en la noche. No ocurría nada…

¿Cómo rayos se usara?, era la pregunta que asediaba mi cabeza sin dejarme pensar en mas para provocar algún efecto en el pequeño aparatito, comencé a hacer memoria, a recordar lo que hizo Aeris para poder abrir la puerta anterior…

-¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?-

Intente e intente pero nada resultaba, la pequeña llave-espada no hacia ninguna reacción que me permitiera adivinar como se usaba, ni la mas mínima pista daba.

La seguí observando ya sin pensar en como usarla sino en que usarla, claro estaba que en algún tipo de puerta mágica pero lo único que veía era "oscuridad y yo" es decir, que no veía absolutamente nada.

Pensar y pensar, ¿era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos?, aunque con esa pregunta se formularon varias mas, para empezar, ¿Por qué Aeris me entregaría esa llave?...

-¡maldición… no se que hacer!- dije en medio de masa de oscuridad que me rodeaba. Pero aunque yo gritara no se escuchaba nada, la voz no salía eso me provocaba un temor aun mayor a lo desconocido.

Mi temperamento iba en concordancia armonía con mis nervios que me carcomían por entre emociones. Ya no podía continuar así, tendría que hacer algo para "poder hacer algo".

-tranquilízate…-me dije-…no puedo seguir así, que pensara Aeris de mi. Que soy un inútil… pues de verdad lo parezco-

Mi animo se iba declinando poco a poco al no saber que diablos hacer, el solo pensar no iba a servir de mucho… pero era algo inevitable. Mis recuerdos de de la inaudita y acortada estadía en Raccon me traía recuerdos, pocos pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo… su cara, el rostros de jill daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, sin dejar de lado los gritos de las personas que una quedaban cuando íbamos por la calle en nuestra carrera en el callejón.

En medio de mis pensamientos, una luz que venia desde mi pecho irrumpió abruptamente, el rayo de virginal claridad termino encegueciéndome hasta el punto de mariarme y confundirme levemente. El oscuro ambiente que predominaba se había convertido en el amanecer de mis pensamientos, despejándose un poco la luz ya podía ver de donde provenía esa encandecía molesta, era precisamente la llave espada la que estaba brillando, la pregunta ahora era "¿Por qué brillaba de esa manera?"… Hice caso omiso a mí interior del no tocar ese pequeño instrumento, pero cuando apenas lo roce con mis dedos se levanto dándome un pequeño impulso hacia mi espalda.

El pequeño objeto levitaba en medio de mi pecho y el aire; cortando toda clase de atmósfera oscura que me rodeaba… La llave comenzó levemente a moverse, dándome la impresión de que quería guiarme por las tinieblas que me acechaban. Apuntaba como si fuera un perro de casa, la dirección iba cambiando mientras mas caminaba. Mi llave se había convertido en el mejor guía que pudiera haber encontrado, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?...

Mi travesía por las tinieblas termino cuando de entre sombras apareció una puerta de color negro plateado, que se imponía como un guardián duro e impenetrable. Fue cuando me acerque a la puerta que la llave espada había dejado de destellar y se reincorporo a su antigua posición.

-ya veo, me imagino que tengo el resto, ¿no?- dije, mientras que tomaba a mi guía en la palma de mi mano.

Cuando tome las cadenas que sujetaban la llave estas desaparecieron misteriosamente dejándome totalmente sorprendido con el aun más misterioso objeto. Este se había empezado a mover solo, levitando se dirigió, solo y misteriosamente, apuntándome la cerradura de la oscura puerta.

Estaba dicho entonces, tome la llave, la desprendí del colgante y colocándola en el orificio de la cerradura, fue cuando ya no supe nada mas del mundo de las tinieblas… o mejor dicho, del camino hacia otros mundos.

-… no siento nada… ¿Por qué?-

El no sentir me asustaba más que cualquier cosa que me hubiera pasado antes, era como estar muerto pero sin estarlo. Me sentía como un zombi.

-¿En… donde es… estoy?...- Dije muy despacio, sentía como si me hubieran apaleado severamente sin embargo solo estaba despertando… ¿despertando?... ¿de que?

-¡CLOUD!- escuche una voz conocida pero no podía abrir los ojos, me dolían mucho y al parecer en donde me encontraba había mucha luz… pero yo conocía esa voz.- ¿estas…bien?- volví a oír la misma voz.

Estaba conciente pero no hacia nada, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, era como dormir despierto o algo así, por lo menos era como yo lo veía. Trataba incansablemente de contestar a sus preguntas pero no podía, solo me limitaba a soltar unos cuantos gemidos para hacer notar que estaba conciente… Mi mente y mi cuerpo no tardarían mucho en reponerse.

-Cloud… ¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?- preguntaba la voz-¡oh vamos, di algo!-insistía.

-¡agh!... me duele… -

-¿Qué cosa, que te duele…?- se notaba que la persona que me acompaña ya estaba un poco mas tranquila… ¿pero quien era?

Sentía como si olvidara algo, esa sensación de saber lo que estaba pasando pero sin saberlo realmente me indignaba, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

- _Tus recuerdos se irán revelando a medida que vayas olvidando…-_

- ¿tu de nuevo?...- ¿Por qué siento como si esto, ya hubiera pasado antes, como si ya conociera a esa voz que tenia dentro de mi?... la pregunta era ¿Quién era?

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, ni yo sabia por que, solo que ya no quería ver mas sombras, la oscuridad se estaba volviendo un acompañante que seria mejor no ayudar… o según yo, terminaría consumiéndome.

Mi memoria se aclaraba, no mucho pero se aclaraba al fin y al cabo, pero aun así tenia recuerdos que no comprendía… sin embargo creí que entendería todo lo que estaba sucediendo si seguía por el camino de la verdad… ¿verdad?... ya no creo que pueda existir, todo es tan confuso.

Intriga, era todo lo que tenia dentro de mi ya mareada y poco entendible sien… ¿Por qué eh de olvidarlo todo?, ¿Qué rayos me estaba sucediendo?

-_ no entiendo nada- _ dije de pronto entre susurros.

-¿Qué?...- dijo Jill un tanto menos preocupada.

-No… nada, solo decía estupideces, no te preocupes-

-¿Por qué te desmayaste, así tan de repente?- comento –estábamos hablando cuando de pronto empezaste a gritar cosas que no entendía, parecías un verdadero maniático… enserio, no sabia que hacer hasta que de un momentos a otro caíste al suelo inconciente-

-¿Y que cosas era lo que gritaba?- pregunte, ya en un estado mental normal, o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía.

-Cosas… sin sentido alguno, además, eso no es lo único que me sorprendió- dijo con una cara llena de misterio y mas seria de lo que yo me esperaba- ¿sabes?, me costo mucho traerte hasta aquí, y no se si tu eras el que pesaba mucho o que traes muchas cosas contigo-

La pregunta de mi compañera me hizo pensar y darme cuenta que no estaba en donde me había desmayado, si no que en una pequeña habitación, al parecer una oficina… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de ese detalle?

-¿y como me subiste hasta aquí?- dije, sin saber lo que decía, ¿Cómo sabia que estábamos en un segundo piso? Si no estaba cerca de ninguna ventana, además que ni siquiera conocía esta pequeña habitación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-te arrastre por las escaleras, no se como lo hice pero aquí estamos… - respondió mientras que me brindaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¡ogh!! … todavía me duele un poco la cabeza… pero creo que se pasara así que no te preocupes-

-¿pudiste recordar algo, o a alguien?-

-creo…- preferí mentir, ¿mentir?... ¿que tenia que esconder?, si la verdad no recordaba nada… aunque mi intuición me dijo que lo hiciera- tengo imágenes en mi cabeza pero no puedo hacerlas coincidir… y además, son muy extrañas, quizás tu me puedas ayudar.

-haré lo que pueda… empecemos por el comienzo de toda esta pesadilla, ¿te parece?- Jill se sentó en el escritorio, cruzo su delgadas piernas colocándose mas "cómoda" y empezó su relato… sin embargo tenia la impresión de saber todo lo que ella iba a decirme, aunque simplemente era una corazonada.

-Fue hace dos meses… sucedieron varios casos de avistamientos de "monstruos" en las cercanías de las montañas Arklai mas algunos cuerpos mutilados que llegaban por el río hacia la ciudad. Entonces se decidió enviar al primer equipo S.T.A.R.S. (alfa team) para investigar en uno de los establecimientos de esas montañas, la mansión Ashford. Al cabo de unos días no hubo respuesta por parte del bravo team, así que decidieron enviarnos a nosotros el equipo de tácticas especiales y de rescate civil, los S.T.A.R.S. del R.P.D.

Mi equipo llego a los tres días de que salio el primer equipo de la ciudad, aterrizamos cerca de la mansión, en el bosque, hicimos el reconocimiento del camino y llegamos a la entrada, aunque cerca de esta uno de mis compañeros encontró en cuerpo descuartizado y unos segundos después fue atacado por una especie de perro mutante, no pudimos salvarlo…- jill bajo la mirada unos segundos y prosiguió con su relato- corrimos lo mas rápido posible hacia la mansión, logramos entrar, y ese fue el principio de toda esta pesadilla por la que eh pasado…- se detuvo, parecía que no le gustaba hablar del tema, no la culpo yo creo que a nadie le gustaría hablar sobre su estadía en el infierno.

-¿Qué paso después que entraron?- pregunte creyendo que sabia la respuesta, pero en verdad no la sabia, ¿coincidencia o premonición?

-cuando entramos…- siguió, aunque con un ritmo más decadente- solo estábamos Wesker, Chris y yo. No teníamos la mínima idea de donde se encontraba Barry. Apenas nos preguntamos eso se oyó un disparo a lo lejos, supusimos que era el, Wesker dijo a Chris que fuera a investigar, Chris se fue… y después yo no supe nada mas, de pronto caí inconciente al piso-

-¿Y por que te desplomaste de esa manera?-

-Fue Wesker, quien aprovecho la oportunidad, me noqueo con un golpe en la nuca-

-¿Por qué hizo eso?... ¿no se suponía que eran compañeros de equipo y que el además era tu jefe?-

-por que éramos un estorbo en sus planes… ¿oye, y tu como sabes que Wesker era mi jefe?-

Al parecer me había metido en lío que no sabia como responder ni salir por que de verdad no sabia como supe que era su jefe. Mi cabeza me decía cosas que no entendía como escenarios y mapas de lugares que nunca había estado antes, ¿Por qué eh de tener yo esos recuerdos?...

-Para serte sincero, no lo se, fue algo que salio de mis labios sin pensar, pero da igual.- exclame tratando de salir de la incomoda escena- ¿Qué paso después?-

- No se, lo único que recuerdo fue haber despertado en una celda electrónica… al rato que desperté, Wesker apareció enfrente de una ventanilla por la cual se podía ver al exterior de la celda, me informo de varias cosas, al parecer estaba aburrido o tenia mucho tiempo libre. Se dio el lujo de informarme de todo lo sucedido desde que llegamos y de que Chris probablemente no estaba vivo en esos momentos…-

- ¿y Chris era tu novio, o algo por estilo?- pregunte interrumpiendo el relato de mi compañera.

- Solo éramos buenos amigos…- volvió a bajar la mirada- se fue hace mas de un mes…- seguía con la cabeza mirando hacia el oscuro suelo de la pequeña oficina.

-¿A dónde?- insistí.

-por lo que supe, creo que a algún lugar de Europa… pero no eh hablado con el desde que se marcho-

Hubo un silencio incomodo después del ultimo comentario de Jill. Como era de esperar había que hacer algo, el tema al parecer incomodaba a la chica y tenia el presentimiento de que había metido la pata al preguntar tanto por ese tal Chris.

-¿y que sucedió después?... o sea es obvio que salieron de la mansión, pero ¿Qué había en ella para tuvieran que enviar a dos grupos de fuerzas especiales y que solamente salieran unos cuantos sobrevivientes de ella?-

-dos cosas…- respondió con una voz más decidida –monstruos y un laboratorio secreto de UMBRELLA INC-

Umbrella… era un nombre demasiado familiar, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que iba.

-¿monstruos?... ¿como cuales?-

-al principio solo eran zombis, y creo que tú también lo has visto- comentó- pero mientras mas nos adentrábamos por la mansión iban apareciendo cosas mas raras, perros mutantes, arañas gigantes, una especie de sapos con unas garras muy afiladas que además corrían y era muy difícil darles, pero bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Chris, yo solo eh conocido a los zombis-

La verdad era que no recordaba nada pero sentía que todo lo que me decía en esos momentos era como si lo hubiera visto en alguna parte… pero no lo recordaba.

-¿y bien?- dijo repentinamente como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo- que haremos, no nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día-

Jill se levanto de su posición y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, creo que iba en busca de algo. Al parecer una llave.

-¿de donde es esa llave?- pregunte un tanto curioso por el descubrimiento de mi acompañante.

- creo que de la entrada del almacén- dijo- tenemos que irnos o ellos nos encontraran-

-¿Quiénes?-

-es mejor que los veas con tus propios ojos y alo mejor recuerdas algo-

-no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, pero será mejor hacerte caso… en fin ¿Por qué estoy vestido como militar?-pregunte al ver mis extrañas ropas de mercenario.

-me imagino que lo eres- agrego sarcásticamente riéndose, entre dientes.

Empecé a revisarme, era extraño ver ese maduro cuerpo, por decirle de algún modo… era claro que no era el mió, o por lo menos así lo sentía. El cabello era mas largo de lo que acostumbraba a usarlo, me tocaba los hombros y era negro brillante como la noche que nos rodeaba… era extraño ver el color de esta nueva piel que me envolvía, era mas blanco el tono y no moreno como el de mi antiguo cuerpo, por lo menos eso era algo que me agradaba de este nuevo cuerpo.

Note por encima de todo lo anterior, que estaba muy bien armado, exageradamente para ser sincero. Poseía armas y municiones por casi todo mi uniforme partiendo por la pequeña pistola que se hallaba enfundada en mi cinturón, un par de granadas cilíndricas y unos cuantos cartuchos de algún tipo de rifle de asalto, que no estaba en esos momentos cerca mió… balas de pistola junto con cargadores para esta, y una cuchilla en la parte trasera del cinturón.

-veo que no vas muy armada…- comente ya de pie y estirando los músculo- ¿eres acaso una súper chica o algo así?- mostré leve sonrisa para que no se malinterpretara el mensaje.

-y tu vas demasiado armado… serás una presa fácil para los mas rápidos- contesto un poco molesta-¡¡ah!! Ahora que me acuerdo dejaste un rifle de asalto en la entrada, creo que seria bueno que lo vallas a buscar… si quieres me puedes dejar las demás cosas para organizar nuestro equipo-

-¿nuestro?- replique.

-simplemente si no quieres que te ayude me voy sola, aunque dudo que puedas llegar con todo ese equipo hasta la estación de policías, o a donde sea...-respondía mas fríamente de lo que esperaba, yo solo bromeaba pero parece que se lo tomo muy apecho.

-no te enfades, solo bromeaba…-

-no creo que sea un buen momento para bromear, cloud-

-OK, te dejo mis cosas- dije acercándome a la ventana de la pequeña oficina para ver a su exterior y buscar mi rifle, como dijo Jill estaba en la entrada- ¿aprovecho de abrir la puerta?-

-por favor, y si puedes echa un vistazo al callejón por si entraron esas cosas, pero ten mucho cuidado que no te toquen ni un solo pelo, ¿entendido?-

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien sea con lo que me enfrente saldré bien parado…jejeje- agregue un poco mas acostumbrado al ambiente en si.

-ojala que luches, así como hablas… ten cuidado- menciono cuando le pase las ultimas cosas que iban quedando en el uniforme.

Me retire de la pequeña habitación llevando conmigo solo dos cosas, la llave de la entrada y la cuchilla, solo por si acaso… por lo menos ya me sentía mucho mejor de cómo estaba al principio, lo demás acerca de mi memoria no me importaba mucho pero era algo que no podía dejar así como así lo mas probable es los recuerdos llegarían solos… eso espero.

En el resonar de mis pisadas se escuchaba en un eco distante que estremecía la desolación del almacén. Todo estaba tan silencioso, eso lo hacia mas espeluznante.

-¿Qué tendrá todo este sitio, es algo extraño?... siento que ya lo hubiera visto todo pero en cierta forma no lo he hecho… (Suspiro)… no entiendo nada- decía mientras iba bajando las escaleras.

El silencio del almacén era abrumador tanto que podía escuchar hasta mis propios latidos, otra cosas que se escuchaba eran los pasos de jill en el segundo piso… me preguntaba que estaría haciendo.

Termine de bajar las escaleras y algo me saco de mis pensamientos y digavaciones un tanto locas, un objeto brillaba en el sitio en donde había perdido el conocimiento anteriormente, era brillante pero muy pequeño. Baje rápidamente por las pequeñas escaleras del corredor y vi al pequeño objeto brillar mas intensamente desde su posición, lo malo era que no notaba que era a causa de su esplendor.

La pequeña cosa que tenia enfrente de mi me pareció conocida, en fin, cuando tome el pequeño objeto dejo de iluminarse y pude reconocer su estructura…

-¡¡Es la llave!!… pero, creía que todo eso de la puerta fue un sueño- me rasque la cabeza al decir esto, en signo de extrañes- entonces ahora todo tiene relación, no entiendo mucho todo esto, pero ahora creo que hay una razón para que yo este aquí… sobrevivir a la pesadilla de Raccoon City-

Lo había recordado todo, ya no quedaban espacios en blanco en mi memoria, si algunas dudas, pero eran lo de menos…

Ya no había razón para seguir mintiendo. La llave que tenia en mis manos me decía que este no era mi mundo pero tampoco que no lo era, al parecer tenia la forma de salir de aquí… aun que solo, tenia la oportunidad de salir y ahora mismo si lo quería pero si había vuelto era para ayudar a los que me necesitaban en este mundo, a aquellos que de verdad no tenían por que morir de esa forma tan miserable. Tenia la oportunidad de cambiar sus destinos… y quizás de formar uno con el mió propio.

-los ayudare a todos, aunque muera en el intento… se lo prometí a ella- mi fuerza de voluntad había hecho que digiera estas palabras, espero que ella sea la que me ayude para no volverme loco antes.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!- se escucho un grito de mujer entre el lúgubre silencio que me rodeaba. Parecía venir del callejón de fuera.

-¿podrá ser…que?... ¡tengo que darme prisa!- al decir esto guarde la pequeña llave-espada en mi bolsillo y Salí corriendo con solo una idea en mente y que al recordar mi pasado se había olvidado… había gente que podía salvar si llegaba rápido a su encuentro. Sin embargo este podía ser un caso especial, se trataba de alguien con quien nunca se tuvo una conversación durante la historia original del juego, pero esto ya no era un juego así que tendría que moverme rápido si era que quería cambiar las cosas…

Llegue a la puerta del almacén, tome el rifle M4A1 y abrí la puerta lo mas rápido que pude ni siquiera me fije que tenia un cuerpo bajo mis pies… de alguien a quien pudimos haber salvado si no fuera por mi culpa… culpa de haber llegado mas tarde de lo planeado por el destino.

Cuando logre atravesar por la entrada mis ojos quedaron atónitos con lo que veían… una jovencita de cabello castaño estaba siendo atacada por uno de los tantos muertos andantes que quedaban en la ciudad de Raccoon… su rostro era totalmente nuevo para mi, si al fin y al cabo ella estaba muerta en la historia original, pero eso era algo que debía cambiar…

La chica estaba siendo acorralada por el monstruo, por mi parte no movía ni un solo dedo todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que veía. Hasta que…

-¡ayúdame… se lo ruego señor! … ¡Ahhh!- la chica llevaba diciéndome esto varias veces y yo no reaccionaba, hasta que por fin me desperté de mi trance y reaccione lo mejor y mas rápido que pude.

Atine a apuntar con mi rifle pero era demasiado arriesgado, desde mi posición podía darle a cualquiera de los dos pero era demasiado difícil y mas para un chico encerrado en un cuerpo que no era el mió y con una muy vaga experiencia en lo que era el domino de armas de fuego.

Hice lo que mi instinto me obligo a hacer… solté el rifle, saque la cuchilla de su funda y fui en ataque hacia mi oponente.

El zombi no parecía muy agresivo ya que iba en paso lento hacia la chica que estaba acorralada en contra de la muralla, y fue cuando precisamente ya le tenia sus horripilantes manos en sus descubiertos hombros cuando fue derribado por certera patada mía en sus costillas, ya rotas de antemano por sepa yo que cosa.

El monstruo cayo al suelo como un verdadero saco de plomo, dejando en libertad a su prisionera y mi rescatada.

-¡corre hacia la entrada!... ¡¡vamos, rápido!!- ordene a la estupefacta chica, aunque ella al parecer no entendía nada, estaba en un trance de terror absoluto.

-no…no puedo… mis piernas no…reaccionan- respondía entre palabras sueltas y disfariadas.

El desdichado cuerpo con aparente vida, se reincorporaba para ahora hacerme su victima y posible seguidor.

Antes que lograra levantarse corrí a su encuentro y ensarte la cuchilla en su cuello girando a si su cabeza en la dirección en el que iba la cuchilla en un principio, esta ultima había quedado encarnada en su asquerosa piel deformada a acusa de estar varios días con la infección en esta. Saque mi arma tomándola con las manos y retirándola con una certera patada en el mutilado rostro del zombi.

Al parecer ya no se iba a levantar mas yeso era lo que yo rogaba en silencio ya con mi adrenalina un poco mas baja pero aun así con el mismo miedo que al principio. Sin embargo mis suplicas fueron en vano…

Mis nervios me habían poseído por segundo vez al igual que lo había hecho por primera cuando me enfrente con la chica en el hotel.

-_hazlo… disfruta dándole la paz que esta buscando…-_ la voz se oía mas clara en ese momento como si fuera ella la que me ordenar a hacer lo hacia.

Sin notar que mí cuerpo había empezado a correr en dirección de la abominación humada, mis manos sostenían el puñal como si de ese articulo fueran parte de ellas, y mi pierna fue la primera en tener contacto con el despreciable ser.

De una patada en la cabeza volvió al piso, mis brazos se movían de un lado al otro por que uno de ellos sostenía al enemigo por la ropa la otra lo acuchillaba sanguinaria y maquinariamente, sin dejar responder aunque sea un instante al endemoniado enemigo… su sangre coagulada saltaba hacia mi ropa esto al parecer no importaba nada… solo quería acabar con su existencia.

-¡DETENTEEEEEEE!… (Silencio) por favor, para no sigas si ya esta muerto… (Sollozo) - decía la chica que había salvado, mientras que me veía con lleno de sangre y con el cadáver en mis manos…

Solté al cadáver, mire mis manos… estaban cubiertas de sangre.

**¿Y?... ¿les gusto? Espero que si aunque si no, no los culpo. La historia es un poco compleja y lenta pero espero poder perfeccionarla. Les doy las gracias a los que me han apoyado, y reitero si queren dejar critica por favor háganlo están en su derecho y la critica sirve de mucho, así que no teman dejen mucha critica**.

**Bueno me despido deseándoles una feliz navidad y un preopero año nuevo, see everybody en febrero… así que no esperen actualización ni del "has jugado mucho resident" ni de "sentimientos no deseados"… sorry por las molestias. **


End file.
